The present disclosure relates to a fluid dispenser of a type having a housing in which a container filled with a fluid to be dispensed is removably received. The container incorporates a pump and an adapter assembly for securing the pump within an opening or fitment of the container and for removably securing the container within the housing. In another aspect, an improved push bar-type actuator for communicating movement to the pump is provided. In certain embodiments, an angled receptacle for receiving the pump and adapter receptacle is provided for increased ease of emplacing the container within the housing.